soliafandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Murder
Mysterious Murder is a game that's brought out around Halloween as a Carnival. Depending on the year's theme (Traditional Holidays or Non-Traditional Holidays), it can be in conjunction with a 'Main event' or as a stand alone carnival. The game is placed often atop the Solian Community Discussion but sometimes in its own forum just above the threads. This makes it easy to play while not having to leave the forum. The game plays much like a popular board game called Clue. Across the top of the playing field you pick a location. It will take you 5 minutes to travel to that location. Once there, you can guess who did the crime and with what weapon. If you are correct, you win items. If you are incorrect, Clark will give you a "clue" as to what was wrong with your guess. A wrong guess will earn you a Polariod on your shelf. You will have to wait 2 minutes before guessing again, unless you must travel for which the wait is 5 minutes. You can continue playing until you guess correctly, meaning you can guess until there are literally only 3 empty spots on your shelf. 2009 *Ghost Family Anklet *Ghost Family Belt *Ghost Family Black Socks *Ghost Family Brooch *Ghost Family Choker *Ghost Family Clip *Ghost Family Hairpin *Ghost Family Hood - Angry *Ghost Family Hood - Happy *Ghost Family Hood - Sad *Ghost Family Necklace *Ghost Family Shoes *Ghost Family Socks *Ghost Family Wristband *Pumpkin Family Cap *Pumpkin Family Pants *Pumpkin Family Socks *Pumpkin Family Sweat Pants *Pumpkin Family Sweat Shirt *Pumpkin Family Vest *Basic Axe *Butchers Knife *Garrot Wire *Pick Axe *Pipe Wrench *Revolver *Sickle *Small Shears *Syringe *Toolbox Hammer 2010 *Black Ghost Family Boots *Black Ghost Family Coat *Black Ghost Family Hakama *Black Ghost Family Hood *Black Ghost Family Skirt *Ghost Family Boots *Ghost Family Coat *Ghost Family Hakama *Ghost Family Hood *Ghost Family Skirt *Vampire Family Boots *Vampire Family Cloak *Vampire Family Coat *Vampire Family Dress *Vampire Family Pants *Basic Axe *Butchers Knife *Garrot Wire *Pick Axe *Pipe Wrench *Revolver *Sickle *Small Shears *Syringe *Toolbox Hammer 2011 *Axe in the Head *Bloody Arm Stump *Cannon Ball Wound *Decapitation *Exposed Brain *Gaping Grin *Gouged Eye *Stabbed Eye *Stabbed in the Head *Stabbed in the Heart *Basic Axe *Butchers Knife *Garrot Wire *Pick Axe *Pipe Wrench *Revolver *Sickle *Small Shears *Syringe *Toolbox Hammer 2012 Update: In 2012 the game got a new look, changing the game board but not how the game is played. The change made the game compatible with mobile devices such as phones, tablets, and handheld gaming consoles. *Stained Gargoyle Boots *Stained Gargoyle Gloves *Stained Gargoyle Guard *Stained Gargoyle Necklace *Stained Gargoyle Skirt *Stained Gargoyle Tail *Stained Gargoyle Wings *Swamp Creature Arm Vines *Swamp Creature Belt *Swamp Creature Clip *Swamp Creature Feet Vines *Swamp Creature Infection *Swamp Creature Make-Up *Swamp Creature Mask *Whimsical Witch Belt *Whimsical Witch Bow *Whimsical Witch Hat *Whimsical Witch Sash *Whimsical Witch Shirt *Whimsical Witch Shoes *Whimsical Witch Skirt *Whimsical Witch Sleeves *Whimsical Witch Staff *Whimsical Witch Strap 2013 *Grimm *Gwen *Pete *Skeleton Family Corset *Skeleton Family Hat *Skeleton Family Horned Mask *Skeleton Family Horns *Skeleton Family Mask *Skeleton Family Necklace *Skeleton Family Ram Horns *Skeleton Family Ram Mask *Skeleton Family Stockings *Vampire Family Boots *Vampire Family Cape *Vampire Family Hat *Vampire Family Tights *Vampire Family Top *Vampire Family Vest Category:Carnival Category:Events Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012